La mejor madre
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Booth pasa el fin de semana en una misión y Brennan se enfrenta sola y por primera vez a una de esas situaciones normales como madre. Completo.


**¡Hola de nuevo! No sabía sobre qué escribir y decidí hacerlo un poquito autobiográfico (aunque no quise ser cruel, porque en mi caso fueron varios ataques bastante fuertes). Lo que sí es verdad es que mi madre se despertó "de la misma forma que Brennan", aunque se puso mucho más nerviosa. No spoileo más. Solo decir que no me agrada del todo el final, pero no se me ocurría ninguna idea que me convenciera. Aún así espero que guste y me comenten lo que sea ;) **

Se despertó de su letargo como cada noche desde el nacimiento de su hija. Respiró hondo antes de decidir si debía abrir los ojos y arriesgarse a no poder volver a dormir o seguir con ellos cerrados y rodar por la cama hasta que sonase el despertador o la niña llorase.

Booth se había marchado a una misión el fin de semana y era la primera vez que ejercía de madre a tiempo completo. Y sola. No se le estaba dando demasiado mal. Le daba de comer a sus horas, aprendía poco a poco a reconocer si lloraba de hambre o de sueño, la bañaba y le leía un cuento por las noches. Por supuesto, los cuentos los inventaba ella. Los libros para niños que Booth había guardado de Parker le parecían una estupidez llena de tópicos. No quería enseñarle a Emily que existían los príncipes que se casaban con doncellas por el simple hecho de llevar su talla de zapato. No, nunca podría hacer eso.

Finalmente decidió levantarse y acercarse a la cuna. Ángela le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, que los niños solían despertarse de madrugada y si la veía frente a ella, lloraría hasta que la cogiese. Pero algo le decía que debía ir y estaba demasiado cansada para racionalizarlo.

- Emily cielo, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó cuando la vio sudando y tiritando-

Sabía que no iba a responderle, por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero estaba sola. O al menos no había nadie cerca que pudiera recriminárselo. La tomó en brazos y la arrulló contra su pecho mientras pensaba qué hacer. Su amiga también le había hablado sobre eso. Fue hasta la cama y la tumbó en medio, colocó almohadas a los dos lados y le tomó la temperatura antes de disponerse a preparar un baño de agua tibia. Regresó rápido, le preocupaba que estuviese sola. Le quitó la ropa y volvió a cogerla. El pediatra le había explicado qué medicamento podía darle si alguna vez ocurría algo así para intentar que volviera a su temperatura normal o simplemente para ganar tiempo hasta llegar al médico. Le dio el antibiótico y cogió el biberón lleno de agua, tenía que estar hidratada.

- Ya está, no pasa nada, ¿vale? Mamá está contigo. –Le sonrió mientras le daba de beber-

Colocó la mano bajo su pierna e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su brazo. Luego la metió en la bañera poco a poco. La pequeña gimió al sentir el agua en sus pies, pero se calmó en cuanto estuvo dentro del todo.

- Si Booth nos viera ahora mismo… Yo hablando con un bebé que no puede responderme y poniendo en práctica consejos que pensé que jamás me darían. Supongo que en mi subconsciente, deseaba que pasaran cosas así algún día. –Suspiró y echó un poco de agua sobre la niña con la mano que tenía libre- Vas a estar bien, ya lo verás. 38 grados no es tanto. Tu padre y yo hemos pasado por muchos peligros y estamos vivos, ¿no? Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para salvar al otro y ahora los dos volveríamos a hacerlo para salvarte a ti. –Sonrió, el sueño la estaba haciendo decir estupideces-

Cuando la sacó de la bañera la envolvió en una toalla simplemente para secarla y luego la tumbó entre las almohadas. Le puso un pañal y fue a por un paño y un poco de agua por si no hubiera surtido efecto la medicina y el baño. Lo escurrió bien antes de colocárselo en la frente y volvió a ponerle el termómetro y a darle el biberón mientras tanto. Las 5 de la mañana, murmuró mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Lo ves? 37 y medio. –Murmuró al cabo de un rato-

La cubrió un poco con una sábana y le acarició el vientre hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Cuando llegó a casa no eran más que las 7 de la mañana. Habían resuelto el caso un poco antes de lo que pensaban y decidió regresar a casa con sus dos chicas. Tenía intención de ponerse un bañador, coger una toalla y subir a la piscina para dejarlas dormir un rato más, pero cuando entró en la habitación y las vio, se preocupó.

Se acercó al lado de Brennan y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acarició su pelo hasta que se despertó, la niña debía haberse pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando.

- Booth, estás en casa… -Dijo incorporándose- Oh… me he dormido con Emily en la cama. -El agente la besó en los labios- No Booth, ¿es que no ves lo que pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con tranquilidad -

- Pudo haberse caído al suelo, podía… podía haberla aplastado. Me dormí. –Se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

- Le podría pasar a cualquiera… -Intentó suavizar la situación- Vamos Bones, no te tortures.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y apoyó la mano en su rodilla en un claro gesto de ánimo que ella no entendió.

- Tenía fiebre y… me desperté de madrugada y vi que estaba temblando. Intenté que se le bajara y la tumbé mientras conmigo, pero me dormí. ¿Y si le llega a subir de nuevo la temperatura?

- Te hubieses despertado otra vez.

- Eso no puedes saberlo. –Le reprochó intentando no alzar la voz-

- Mira Brennan –Ella hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre- ¿Sabes que es lo que veo yo en esta habitación?

- ¿Una mala madre que se duerme con su hija en la cama? –Booth sonrió levemente-

- No. –Estiró la mano hacia su mentón e hizo que le mirara- Yo veo una madre primeriza con ojeras por haberse pasado la noche despierta cuidando de su bebé. Veo un termómetro, un biberón, trapos húmedos… y veo a mi hija durmiendo plácidamente. Sana y salva. –Brennan le miró fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba saber si hablaba en serio- Eso es lo que veo. –Corroboró sin que le temblara un ápice la voz-

- A veces creo que solo ves lo que te interesa… -Murmuró volviendo a agachar la mirada-

Booth sonrió de nuevo. Cogió el termómetro de la mesilla de noche y se lo puso a Emily con cuidado de no despertarla. Esperó pacientemente hasta que pitó y regresó a la cama sin mirarlo antes.

- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

- ¿Qué marca? –Le dijo entregándoselo-

- 36. –Respondió dándole la razón sin poder evitarlo-

El agente se tumbó y acarició su brazo con un dedo logrando que ella se recostara sobre su pecho, seguía igual de cansada a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas.

- Eres la madre que todo niño desearía. –Brennan introdujo la mano bajo su camisa y la acomodó en su pecho-

- Y tú un mentiroso incapaz de decir algo que pudiera molestarme.

- Ese soy yo.


End file.
